


Finally Found You

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Adrienne Agreste, the purrrrfect Chat [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Fem!Adrien, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Marientte finally stands up to Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night during patrol, Ladybug asks Chat Noir for some advice regarding a certain blonde in her class.</p>
<p>The next day, Marientte Dupain-Cheng finally asks out the girl she's been crushing on, Adrienne Agreste. Though when Chloe steps in with a snide remark, Marinette finally lets her have it.</p>
<p>Somewhere in Marinette's speech, Adrienne picks out some familiar advice and starts to wonder where she heard those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know. I just don't know. I read a fic with male!Marinette asking Adrien/Chat for advice regarding asking out a male crush, and this just sort of happened. So yeah.

Sitting out on patrol one night, Ladybug was lost in thought as she sat on the Eiffel Tower with Chat Noir. She was thinking about something that had been bugging her for a while now, something she hadn't been able to come to grips with yet.

 

“Hey, Chat?” she muttered, turning to her partner.

 

The blonde girl turned, her braid hitting her in the face. “Yes, my lady?” she purred, raising an eyebrow in invitation to talk.

 

“This might be stupid or out of the blue, but...” Ladybug trailed off, “have you ever had a crush on another girl? Like, a proper one, not an 'I envy you' crush.” Her gaze was averted, and Chat could tell this had been bothering her lady for quite some time now.

 

Placing a hand on Ladybug's shoulder, Chat spoke up. “My lady,” she said softly, “I have, actually,” she nodded. Well okay, it wasn't necessarily a crush, more she was head-over-heels in love with another girl. “Why?”

 

“I have... Well, I have this friend. I guess I can call her a friend,” Ladybug began. “She's in my class at school, and I think I might like her. Really, really like her.”

 

Chat frowned, her hand moving from Ladybug's shoulder to cup her chin. “Why is that something you sound ashamed of?” she asked softly, her heart breaking for her lady. Who had taunted her and hurt her to make her feel such a way about her emotions? Chat vowed to find them and teach them a lesson.

 

Ladybug sighed, trying to look away. Her bluebell eyes, her most captivating feature, were saddened and downcast. “People at school, they haven't taken well to people who like people of the same gender,” she explained, voice barely above a whisper. There had been Nathanea, the quiet artist girl who was akumatized thanks to Chloe's constant bullying because of her sexuality. There were Alya and Nina, who were together and constantly defending themselves from harassment. It was depressing how little respect people got for liking who they liked at her school.

 

Chat sighed, dropping her hand to Ladybug's shoulder again. “My lady, don't let anyone try and hurt you for how you feel,” she said encouragingly. “You are brave and confident; you can do anything you put your mind to, so why should a few little bullies keep you from being happy?” A small 'pang' had resonated in Chat's heart, hearing Ladybug sound so scared and dejected. She didn't like seeing her lady sad, especially not like this. “So go to school tomorrow, and be yourself. Ask out this girl you like, and if anyone tries to harass you, punch them. Okay, not actually, but give them a piece of that fiery mind I know you have.”

 

Ladybug smiled softly, her eyes slowly brightening. “Thanks, Chat,” she said gratefully. “Maybe I will.”

 

The rest of the patrol went by in companionable silence. Ladybug was thinking of ways to ask out her crush without stammering like an idiot, which was going to be a task in itself.

 

At the end of patrol, Ladybug bid Chat Noir a good night, swinging off back home to the bakery. She let her transformation fall away once she was safely in her room, flopping down on her bed and almost immediately falling asleep.

 

The next morning, Marinette bolted out of bed, ten minutes late for class. She lived right across the street from the school, but she was still always late thanks to her nightly patrols with Chat Noir.

 

Cursing, she ran through her morning routine as quickly as she could so she could get to school before she got in too much trouble. She made it to class in another ten minutes, sliding into her desk next to Alya while Miss Bustier's back was turned. She knew she would get in trouble at lunch, but she silently hoped for the best. She planned on asking out her crush at lunch, and Miss Bustier had been lenient in the past.

 

Lessons went by, the bell finally ringing for lunch. As if someone had been listening to her pleas, Miss Bustier didn't come talk to her at lunch. Heaving a sigh of relief, Marinette stood from her desk and went to stand near the desk in front of her.

 

The desk in front of her was occupied by Nina, Alya's girlfriend, and Adrienne, Nina's best friend. Adrienne was the object of Marinette's silent affection. Adrienne was stunningly beautiful, modelling her father's fashion line. She was also a great person, funny and compassionate with a knack for understanding.

 

It took a minute for Adrienne to notice Marinette. Whens she did, she offered a warm smile towards the other girl. She looked nervous, and Adrienne wondered why. Marinette always looked nervous around Adrienne, actually, but she looked more nervous today than usual.

 

Taking a deep breath, Marinette moved closer to Adrienne, leaning her elbows on the desk.

 

“Adrienne, hey, hi,” she said, voice a few octaves higher. She was really, really nervous. “I was, I was, uh, wondering if you would, if you would like to, to catch a movie sometime?” she managed to get out with minimal squeaking. Her cheeks were bright red though, which Adrienne actually thought was adorable.

 

A small smile playing at her rosy lips, Adrienne smiled. “I'd love to, Marinette,” she said sweetly. She couldn't help but note the double-time beat of her heart in her chest. Had she just been asked out? She really hoped she had. She did like Marinette, quite a bit, and the idea of an actual date made her want to grin.

 

“R-really?” Marinette all but squeaked, scarlet cheeks darkening. “Great!”

 

Adrienne held up a finger as she searched for a pen and a scrap of paper. She quickly scribbled down her number, handing it to Marinette. “Text me? Then we can plan something.”

 

Marinette wordlessly took the scrap of paper, bluebell eyes wide as saucers. A dopy smile had spread across her face, and it made Adrienne's heart skip a beat. She was so cute, almost as cute as her lady. While Adrienne's heart belonged to her lady, a part of it had been stolen by Marinette.

 

“I'll text you tonight,” Marinette said, managing not to stutter. She scurried off back to her desk, sinking into her chair with a contented sigh. Alya looked at her weirdly, prompting wordlessly for an explanation.

 

“I think I just got a date with Adrienne Agreste,” Marinette whispered to her best friend. Alya's eyes widened, a grin tugging at her red lips.

 

“Girl, that's great!” Alya said happily. “What finally kicked you into gear to ask her out?”

 

“A friend,” Marinette said vaguely. Chat Noir was getting a thank you during their next patrol, that was for sure. It had been her who convinced Marinette to do it, and for that, Marinette was grateful.

 

Of course, just after Marinette had scurried back to her desk, Chloe had come back into the classroom. Being the nosey person she was, she had managed to pick up on the tail end of Marinette and Adrienne's conversation. Sneering, she stalked over to Marinette.

 

“Oh look,” Chloe dragged out, “the shy tadpole has a thing for girls.” Her voice was laced with malice, her blue eyes hard and dark. “I always knew he tadpole was a freak. Guess I was right.”

 

The entire classroom had fallen silent when Chloe stalked towards Marinette and Alya, everyone's eyes on the trio as Chloe began spewing angry words.

 

A new blush crept up Marinette's neck and onto her face, but this time, it wasn't a nervous blush. It was an angry blush, a dark red that reminded Adrienne of someone she knew.

 

“Look, Chloe,” Marinette said evenly, “I get it. You don't like me. But honestly, I really don't care.” A small chatter arose in the class at her words, but everyone fell silent again as Chloe stomped her foot. Marinette wouldn't let her talk though, continuing her speech. “A really good friend told me I shouldn't let people harass me for being happy, and you want to know what? I'm happy. I'm usually happy, and you always try and find a way to ruin my happiness. You try to ruin everyone's happiness, actually. You've pushed so many of our classmates far enough Ladybug and Chat Noir had to step in and fix what you did. I don't know why you do this, Chloe, but it would be appreciated if you would stop.” All of her previously held Ladybug confidence washed out of her at the end of her tirade, but she managed a few more words. “You idolize Ladybug, who is confident and compassionate. You should try taking a page from her book for once.”

 

Chloe had been rendered speechless, the only noise coming from her was a frustrated, angry screech. She turned on her heel, storming out of the classroom. Once she was gone, the entire class started applauding loudly, causing Marinette to blush in embarrassment.

 

Adrienne, meanwhile, was thinking hard on something she had said. 'A really good friend told me I shouldn't let people harass me for being happy'. Adrienne had said almost the exact same thing to Ladybug last night when she brought up asking out her crush.

 

Wait.

 

Holy crap. Was Marinette Ladybug? Was sweet, shy Marinette her head-strong, brave lady? The more Adrienne thought on it, the more parallels she drew. Same blue-black hair pulled into low pigtails, same bluebell eyes filled with so much emotion, same look of angry determination when facing off something 'bad'. Maybe Marinette was her lady.

 

Coupled with that thought came a loud squeak, followed by Adrienne's hands flying to cover her mouth and the sound of a scraping chair and running feet. She needed to breathe, needed to think on this. Holy crap, holy crap, holy crap. Had her lady just asked her out? Had she convinced her lady to ask her out? Her head was swarming with hundreds of thoughts, all centred around Marinette and Ladybug.

 

Seeing Adrienne's reaction, Marinette went after her. Had it been something she said? Adrienne had looked at her like the blonde had seen a ghost before she ran from the room like a bat out of hell. She followed the other girl to the washroom, stepping in after her.

 

“Adrienne?” Marinette called out softly. “Are you alright? Was it something I said?”

 

Adrienne's head poked out from a stall, the rest of her following shortly after. She looked spooked and confused, which made Marinette want to frown.

 

“Well, yes and no,” Adrienne said, finding her voice stronger than she thought it would be. “You mentioned a friend who told you not to let anyone bully you for being happy,” she stated. “If it isn't too rude, may I ask who this friend was?”

 

Marinette sighed internally. So it wasn't really anything bad. But why had that seemed to spook Adrienne? It had been Chat Noir who told her that, but could she tell Adrienne that?

 

“A good friend, probably my best friend,” Marinette said fondly. “But not Alya,” she added with a shake of her head.

 

Adrienne seemed to calm herself with a deep breath, green eyes settling on Marinette's blue ones. “I only wonder because...” How to word this? “Because I actually gave a friend that advice last night.” There. Best way she could think of to put it in words without saying too much or assuming things about Marinette.

 

Marinette's eyes widened for what felt like the dozenth time that day. She gave Adrienne a quick once-over, looking at things she hadn't really considered before. Golden-blonde hair braided down her back, grass-green eyes that almost shone with mischief, little cat-like button nose...

 

“Chat...?” Marinette muttered in awe. Could it be? Was it possible that Adrienne was Chat Noir, her sharp-tongued, pun-happy partner in crime fighting?

 

Adrienne nodded slowly. “My lady...” she whispered, stepping closer to Marinette. “I feel like such a foolish cat. I gave you the incentive to ask _me_ out.” It was said with a chuckle, those green eyes full of mirth and relief.

 

Marinette couldn't help but giggle. “I guess you did, mon petite minou.”

 

“So...” Adrienne trailed off. “Are we still on for that movie? I think they're playing Amazing Spiderman at the rerun theatre.”


End file.
